From Riches to Rags
by YamiKakumei
Summary: Sora, who is from the plates of Destiny Islands ventures to the slums for his sister and meets Riku, leader of the notorious gang, the Fallens. Sora then sees and experiences the cruel world below paradise. AU, Yaoi, RxS and possible citrus ahead.


**A/N:** Okay this is the first fanfic I've ever made here so it might be quite bad. Although there's one character you might hate to read her dialogue since I've tried to make it sound believable. I've already written up the story in a notebook and I can clearly say that Riku won't be showing up for about 2-3 chapters. Gomen.

**Warning:**_This is a YAOI (or in other words SLASH) fanfic which means the pairing is between TWO GUYS. If you feel iffy about it than I doubt you'll like this points to the back button. Also there's mild prostitution, murders, swearing, drug dealing/using and a possible lemon later on._

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Kingdom Hearts or Kingdom Hearts 2 (I bought the games though) or any one of its characters. Nor do I own the settings of Final Fantasy 7. They are all of the works of SquareEnix and Disney. Also, I AM NOT making these fanfics for profit - only to share my fantasies of Riku and Sora to all the other fan girls in the world. If I did, Riku and Sora would be together and Kairi would be more kick-ass than what she is now. Okay… On with the show!

* * *

**From Riches to Rags**

**-Gone-**

"_Are you sure?" >click _

_ "Of course I am! I'm sick of father controlling my life! I've had it with being locked up because of this! Besides, I haven't heard from her for a while." >shuffle, shuffle _

_ "-Sigh- Well, if you're so determined in going I can't stop you. I doubt father will miss you anyway. Oh, before I forget, here." >flap _

_ "Huh?"_

_ "Something that will help you get around okay?" >snap >thump _

_ "Thanks."_

_ "No problem. But you owe me. No matter how grateful father will be, he'll be furious and I'll be the only one to face him." silence _

_ "Sorry." >click >slam _

Destiny Islands… sounds promising doesn't it? Well, it is a land of promise… if you live on the plates. Down under are the slums where poverty, hunger and disease eat away at its people. Gangs rule the slums, women are forced to be prostitutes or work at the many strip bars to earn a living. Thos few who try to live the honest way either die of disease or get killed in a mugging. So if you were lucky enough to be born among the plates, then going down under would be the last on you to-do list, right? Not for one…

He sighed as he ran a gloved hand through his messy cinnamon brown hair. He never knew how hard it was to find his sister. Twice he checked his map that was drawn by his elder brother Squall (or named Leon by their father). It had seemed that he had arrived in the Sector 6 Wall Market.

"Well, hiya cutie!" he heard someone with a thick country accent say. He turned around to see a woman with cropped dirty brown hair, copper eyes and freckled skin standing right in front of him.

"Oh, yer so cute!" she cooed.

"Uh, who are you?" Sora asked.

"Name's Madeline. Buh you can call meh Maddie!" The vivid woman replied.

"Sorry to be rude but, why are you here? Looking like that? Being around a horrible place like this? You can get hurt." Sora warned as he saw that she was wearing a white halter top that had a gaping neckline, a denim ultra mini skirt that barely covered her thighs and black boots with 3 ½ inch heels.

"Yer so sweet." Maddie cooed. "Buh Ah know a lil' self defence mahself." She winked and said, " Got a coupla knives here an' there."

Sora blushed a bit as he wondered where Maddie kept her knives on her.

"'Nuff 'bout me. How come yer 'ere in the Wah Market? Ah'm surprised no one tried ta molest ya or at least shove their tongue down yer thoat as soon as ya came down 'ere."

Sora blushed at that thought too but then he noticed something.

"Wait… how do you know that I'm from the plates?"

"Easy." Maddie said. "Yer clothes are clean. Too clean. Same with yer hair."

"Oh" Sora simply concluded. He started to kneel down but Maddie screamed, "Ah, ah! What're ya doin'!"

"Simple. I need to blend in so that means I should rub some dirt on my clothes to look more like I'm from around here, right?" Sora replied with a goofy smile.

"Yah, buh dun get dirty that way! Who knows what's in dat shit! 'Sides, everyone's tagged. Not really tagged but mentally tagged so getting' dirty won' do a thin' 'cept delay da obvious."

"Ah…" he quietly said as he felt quite vexed at the difficulty in finding his sister. Just climbing down those pipes to get there was hard enough. His black jacket and jeans got ripped several times on the way down.

'And I thought it was going to be a breeze after that.' He mused. 'But now I have to worry about the unknown and people who'll try to get into my pants?'

"'Ey. Wha's with the sad face?"

Maddie peered to look at Sora as he started to incline his face forward to hide his frown. But he tried to brush her off with a simple "Nothing" and a fake smile plastered on to his face. Of course, she saw through it saying that she would recognize it herself since she wore fake smiles a lot too.

"How 'bout we go an' eat? Ah'm starved! Are you?"

On cue both Maddie's and Sora's stomachs grumbled loudly, making them both blush but laugh afterwards.

Scene Shift: Sector 6 Restaurant

Maddie and Sora were happily eating at a small restaurant. Well… at least Maddie was content at the food she was shoveling in. Sora was a bit irked at the plate that was placed before him. What was supposed to be 3 sunny side ups, toast and bacon was a large mess swimming in grease. The restaurant they were in wasn't very note-worthy either. It was very much a hut of a heavy cloth that was held up by delicate metal poles that you would mistake it being made out of aluminum with a sign that hang precariously over the entrance. The tables were made of cheap wood that was held up by the same poles while the chairs were stools made of the same wood.

"Maddie…" He quietly mumbled.

"Hmmf?" she questioned with a mouthful of greased eggs. She swallowed.

"How come yer nat eatin' Sora?"

"Can I have a small bowl, please?"

"Um, sure."

Maddie had shouted for a bowl and in an instant, a severely dented tin bowl was thrown at them and it had almost hit Sora squarely on the head.

"Thank you!" Maddie chirped as she wiped her grease sodden chin with a tattered, thin napkin. Sora had drained the grease by tipping his plate and poured the grayish-yellow fluid as he held up his food with his fork. It filled the bowl about half-way.

"So, Maddie. How come you came here?"

"What do ya Sora?"

"Well I figured that you weren't born here since most people I've seen are very pale. You're quite tanned a bit and you have a country accent. So I thought that you come from somewhere else."

Maddie looked at him with a knowing smile before she reapplied some cherry red lipstick. Sora shoved in a forkful of eggs. It was good.

"Well. You're right. Ah was from somewhere else."

And she began her story.

**TBC

* * *

**

Okay… I finally posted the first chapter! Yay! I hope you all liked this chapter. Plus, those who've Final Fantasy 7 would definately notice that Destiny Islands is pretty much Midgar (okay it **is** Midgar). Next chapter will have Maddie (or Madeline) talk about her past.

Please send reviews, constructive criticism and opinions if you have any. Thank you!

:YamiKakumei:


End file.
